


Deep Undercovers

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.DEEP UNDERCOVERS: REVISED NOTE: I wrote this story long, long ago. It was originally posted at the Wild Oats Fiction site. I wrote it under my original name of Demi-gale, but my handle has changed a few times since then.:-) If this first story sounds a lot like the first chapter in my Monday Morning Mansfield saga, that's because this one was the early first draft for that series. I promise part two when it is done will be completely original. Even though this story is posted else where, I have revised and corrected this version and the original as well. I swear both version(s) are wholly my own works... Special thanks to Sickleweed for helping me clean this up...Demi.
Relationships: Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey
Collections: TER/MA





	Deep Undercovers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> DEEP UNDERCOVERS: REVISED NOTE: I wrote this story long, long ago. It was originally posted at the Wild Oats Fiction site. I wrote it under my original name of Demi-gale, but my handle has changed a few times since then.:-) If this first story sounds a lot like the first chapter in my Monday Morning Mansfield saga, that's because this one was the early first draft for that series. I promise part two when it is done will be completely original. Even though this story is posted else where, I have revised and corrected this version and the original as well. I swear both version(s) are wholly my own works... Special thanks to Sickleweed for helping me clean this up...Demi.

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**Deep Undercovers  
by Demi-X**

  
**6:00 P.M.**

When she was finished with her briefing, the Director paced slowly back and forth behind the three leather chairs, whose three occupants had their backs to her. The evenly paced clicks of her high heels told Victor that she was deep in thought.  
Just four short hours ago someone had tried to assassinate Victor, and whoever it was, had almost succeeded too. Luckily, for Victor he had chosen that moment to bend over in his beach chair to adjust the station on his radio, so the bullet that had been intended for his head missed him and went through the cloth chair backing only.  
It was a good thing too for the Director since it spared her the trouble of having to find another agent with Victor's many talents and qualifications to take his place. Still, with three agents in the agency dead already and now a near miss in her team, it was just too close to home for comfort.  
The Agency's very efficient mobile forensics team had turned up nothing at the other crime scenes. Not a stray hair or even a piece of lint. There were surveillance teams now staking out everywhere; someone had better turn up with some sort of evidence, and fast or the investigation was going to stall, costing more of the male agents' lives. At the same time, researchers were combing the files and checking the computer databases to see whom the likely culprit, or culprits could be.  
However, until then, all male agents would be possible targets so she had to think of something quick to keep Vic and Mac safe. After pacing a while more, the obvious idea finally popped into her head. _Of course! There's only one thing left to do. Put the remaining male agents into hiding and set the ladies loose to solve this._ She knew the two men wouldn't like the arrangement, but it was the only way.   
With her mind made up, the Director cleared her throat and announced in a firm voice, "All right, here's what we're gonna do: Vic, Mac, you two will go into hiding at Mac's place. Li—" 

"Excuse me?" Mac interrupted as he turned around to face the Director.

"I said, the two of you will go into hiding at Mac's place and..." the Director repeated.

"Yeah, okay, let's... NOT!" this came from Vic.

"YOU TWO will go to Mac's place and sit tight. Li Anne and I and the other female agents will do the leg work on this one." With that said, she walked around the chairs to the front of the large table which would usually have photos, documents and the like on it for the team to review. She bent and placed her hands on the surface and looked straight at the female member of the trio who was being unusually quiet. In other times, by now, she would've had a barrage of questions for the Director. "What's wrong, LiAnne? Cat got your tongue?"

Li Anne made a 'humph' sound and replied, "Actually I was just thinking that we probably don't need to worry about the assassin getting the two of them. With more than 24 hours alone together, they might just do each other in themselves." She cracked a toothy grin and gave a chuckle at her own jest. Even though she knew full well that while both men appeared to be polar opposites, they were in fact very much alike. She figured that by being alone together in a secure apartment building, they would either build a lasting bond of camaraderie and loyalty, or the experience would drive a wedge between them permanently. Her money was on the wedge.  
But ever since Victor and she had broken up, Vic and Mac had become closer to being friends, much to her chagrin. Now instead of LiAnne being the common denominator between the men, she was more like the proverbial third wheel at times. _Well_ , thought LiAnne, _At least I don't have to listen to them fighting all the time_

The Director stood up and a phone rang simultaneously at the end of the table. None of the three agents even dared to reach for her phone themselves even though Mac was closer to it than her. They all knew that the Director owned this office and the people in it, and she did not like to share. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. A short "Yes" was all she gave in way of a greeting. She listened in silence for about thirty seconds before saying a simple, "Okay send them up." She hung up without so much as a good-bye to whoever it was on the other end. Hurting someone's feelings was never a concern to her... it never was.  
"All right, listen up," she glared at Victor and Mac who had their heads together and were having a quiet dispute about the logistics of staying at Mac's apartment. When they noticed her look, they ceased arguing immediately and turned their attentions back at the Director. "Forensics managed to come up with a few faces in the surveillance photos that may help shed some light on the situation." She barely got the sentence out before she was interrupted by a loud knocking coming from the other side of the main doors. "Come," she snapped.

A very young messenger hastily stepped in and handed her some photos. "Here you go, ma'am." was all that the messenger said.

_Hmm, new blood. Not bad. Cute._ the Director thought as she reached out with her right hand and grabbed the file folder being offered to her. She dismissed the kid and gave an appreciative look at his ass when he turned to go. When she faced back around towards the trio, The Director saw that she was not the only one admiring the view. "All right, pay attention," she said to LiAnne who was also staring openly at the messenger's behind. As was Mac and Victor, although they were looking at the retreating butt on the sly. Each man were unaware that they were having the same crude thoughts right then.  
"My, my, my, look what we have here," the Director intoned breathily after she had opened up the file.

"What is it?" asked Victor.

The Director held up the photograph of a short, heavy set man in pith hat. "The oaf's name is irrelevant. However, the name of the former Director he works for is not. Nicholas Love. He was a director here a few years before your time." She sighed then, in reminiscence rather than sadness, "He was sort of a mentor to me." She turned her back to her agents and then added rather dreamily, "But that's another story for another time."  
The Director whirled back around towards the trio again, stared hard at the two men and warned with a pointed finger "Listen you two, I don't want any fighting going on between you. For the time being you're not only partners, but house mates as well. So behave. I mean it when I say that. With LiAnne and I doing the investigating, the two of you only have each other to watch your backs. So Vic, you be nice and don't shoot Mac. And Mac, behave so Victor won't have to shoot you." Her eyebrows shot up into two deep arches as emphasis to her words. Her firm, hard stare did not waver and in the end, Vic and Mac looked away first. 

In breaking their gaze from the Director's, the two of them happened to turn their heads toward one another at the same time and their eyes met.  
Vic's pair of intense green eyes met Mac's pair of deep chestnut brown. Both of them started slightly when they saw the sparkle in each other's eyes so they turned their heads away immediately in awkwardness.  
They watched the Director walk away from them to her personal desk to pick up a file and return to the large table, as they tried to sit out their embarrassment.

"Go to briefing room three to meet Murphy and Camiere. They should be there by now," the Director said as she handed the file containing information on the assassinations to LiAnne. "Fill them in on what's been going on. I'll be down in a minute."   
After LiAnne closed the door behind herself, The Director turned to Mac and Vic and stated, "Take this time to get to know one another better. You might find you two have more in common with one another than you think." She shot them a rather cryptic smile and held up her hand to stop Victor when he opened his mouth to say something. "I don't want to hear it, Mansfield. "Go home, pack your stuff, and then head on over to Mac's place. In the end, you know you'll have to do as I tell you to so why argue? We will get a hold of you two when we know anything. Got it?" When they both nodded in assent, she dismissed them with, "Good, now get out ."

When the two agents had gone, the Director smiled and said out loud to herself, "Bye, guys have fun." She laughed quietly at what she knew would happen between the them. After all, she did know everything there was to know about Victor and Mac. They thought they had kept their secrets from her - their innermost thoughts, feelings, and wishes—but they were wrong. Words whispered when orgasm overtook the single participant were recorded and played back by her. Looks that passed which they thought she didn't notice were caught and filed away in her memory. The two of them had thought these things were all private, known only to themselves. How wrong they were! All their private fantasies belonged to her. Mac and Vic truly had no secrets from her. Their naivety was sometimes touching when it wasn't annoying. Stupid, but touching none the less. They had no idea that their apartments, provided to them by her, were bugged .   
LiAnne, on the other hand, was not so trusting. She would sweep her place on a daily basis and remove the bugs she found. Assuming the guys did the same, LiAnne never thought to bring the subject up. However, what she didn't know was that for every one device found, two more were still hidden.  
The Director smiled again. Big Brother is great when you're him.

* * *

**8:00 PM  
Mac's Apartment Building**

Mac was walking ahead of Victor down the hall to his apartment when he heard the noise. He immediately froze in his steps by instinct. He cocked his head to the left as he stood listening intently to catch the noise he had thought he heard again. Victor continued to walk on, oblivious to what was going on since his attention was concentrated on finding that last stick of Juicyfruit gum somewhere at the bottom of one of his pockets. He ended up walking right into Mac's back. Grunting a soft apology to Mac, he was about to walk on but when he noticed Mac's immobility, Vic finally became wary. At an instant, he picked up on Mac's heightened state of alertness and froze in place as well to listen. Standing only about two inches behind Mac was enough to make Vic feel the butterfly-like flutterings in his stomach. Victor felt a warmth on his face, among other places, mainly in the proximity of his groin. He swallowed hard and leaned into the small distance to whisper in Mac's ear, "What is it?" Vic was so close to the other man that he not only could smell Mac's cologne but also his soap and shampoo as well. _Great_ Vic thought, _Not only am I standing here and violating his personal space, but sniffing him too?! Now I've really lost it._

Mac answered Vic with a softly hissed, "Shh! Listen, do you hear anything?" Every hair on Mac's body felt like they were standing on end, he hoped it was only because he thought he had heard a noise. In actuality, Victor's closeness to him was really turning him on. He could feel Victor's short hot breaths on his neck and behind his ear. The heavy breathing sent a shiver through Mac and raised gooseflesh.

Without moving an inch, Victor whispered into his ear again, "I don't hear anything. Another tenant maybe?"

Mac shook off the slight chill that went through him at the sound and feel of Vic's very close voice. Trying to ignore his reaction, he smiled slightly and replied, "Sorry man, it's probably nothing. I'm just a little edgy I guess."

Victor gave a small chuckle then answered breezily, "Yeah, well to tell you the truth, I'm feeling a little spooked too. After what happened this afternoon, you know? Come on, let's get inside, you never know who's peeking out the peephole, eh?" He wasn't really talking about the possibility of the assassin peeping out, but rather about being seen practically spooning Mac and breathing heavily into his ear—and liking it. 

He didn't know how accurate his statement was, for the walls did indeed have eyes. They were not only being watched at that moment, but their little display of 'closeness' a few minutes earlier was witnessed as well. The watcher had actually accidentally made the noise that Mac had heard. And this time, it wasn't the Director who was doing the spying.

* * *

**8:05 PM  
Inside Mac's Apartment**

Mac slid the last bolt on his door closed. Since it was well oiled, it made no sound as it was Mac's intention. One never knew when one would have to unlock the door and sneak out silently. Having been a professional thief for almost all his life had left him with many habits that were impossible to break.

"Safety-minded and cautious. You're a regular boy scout," Victor teased while grinning at the other agent.

"Yeah well, I'm sure if we went to your place I'll probably find a few extra locks on the door as well. Maybe a gun or two hidden in the sofa? Am I right?" 

Vic laughed and still smiling, answered, "Yeah okay, you got me. There's a gun or two hidden. A knife stashed here and there. Your standard secret agent precautions." Vic stopped talking and looked at the man quizzically when he noticed Mac didn't really seem to be paying attention to what he was saying, "Heeello? Vic to Mac? Earth to Mars?"

Mac had heard every word Victor had said, but he become distracted by Victor's bright smile, his even white teeth and those incredibly green eyes...

"What? Did... did you just say something about my eyes?" Victor asked in a mildly surprised voice.

_Oh Shit! What did I just say? Did I say that out loud? Just try to talk your way out of this one, Mac!_ "Oh shit, uh... Victor, my man... heeeey sorry. I don't know what I was... uh well I know what I was but... Shit I'm sorry, I should never have said that. I feel like such and idiot... and um..."

As Mac went on stammering and sputtering out his apology for his unconscious remark, a revelation hit Victor: Mac found him attractive. He must or else why the crack about his eyes and the intent gaze upon his face. Mac was appraising him.   
Victor smiled again, very sweetly this time and his eyes shone, making them look deep green and glassy. His face was a mask of innocence with just a hint of devilry playing underneath. It was this particular look on Victor's face that made Mac stop in mid-stammer.  
Victor took the pause in Mac's self-deprecating speech as a signal to lean forward and in one swift, sure motion, place a kiss upon Mac's lips that was soft yet clearly masculine. Mac had never felt this way when kissing anyone, including LiAnne. Victor's lips felt right to him, as if standing there kissing his partner in crime was the most natural act in the world.   
Victor kissed a little bit harder and then stuck his tongue out to gently urge Mac's full lips to open. Mac complied immediately, feeling a pull of longing that he had never experienced before. When the tip of Victor's tongue touched Mac's, the effect was electric. Mac ignored his sense of reserve and gave back to Victor as good as he got. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Vic smiled and pulled away. He stepped backwards and then gave Mac smile angelic enough that it would have charmed Satan himself. "Ball's in your court now," Victor said breathlessly.  
"I think you know what I want. Now I want to know just where you stand in all of this." While asking the question, Victor brought his arms up to linger halfway between Mac's hips and shoulder. He faltered, then and slowly let his arms back down. Victor's voice was low, hoarse and extremely intense. He was a bundle of nerves inside, but on the outside he displayed a perfect picture of calm and coolness. It was a result of his training—never let them see you sweat. Eyes wide and un-blinking, he continued to look at Mac and waited patiently for an answer.

Mac hesitated for just a few seconds. Judging by the look in Vic's eyes, he really wanted this too. Big time. The decision was easily made. Mac closed the distance between them by taking one step toward Victor. Reaching his hands out slowly, he cupped Victor's face gently in his hands and ran his right thumb over Victor's dry lips. With a great deal of emotion, he said quietly, "I stand here."   
The intensity in his voice was real, and as much as his mind said, "No, don't do this. This is crazy." His heart said "Yes" over and over again. Mac tilted Victors face upwards so he could see into those extraordinary eyes. Victor's lids fluttered closed and he leaned into Mac, kissing his partner again, lips parted, tongues met again and hands began to rove over muscular planes of abdomen and chest. Fingertips explored sensitive surfaces with touches a light as a bird's feather. The kiss went on; neither one wanting to part.   
Mac had never kissed a man before, though he had wanted to. He knew he was going to remember this moment always and in a vain and slightly selfish way, Mac wanted Victor to remember this kiss for all time as well.

Victor, who had only kissed women before, made an immediate comparison of them to Mac, and concluded that he loved the way Mac kissed over and above all of the women, Mac was passionate to the point of being erotically violent. He was already beginning to love the taste and feel of the other man's lips; he could definitely get used to them. Vic had been somewhat sexually active with a young man before when he was in his last year of high school. It was really nothing more than mutual fondling and hand-jobs. Definitely pleasurable but it was more experimental than anything. He had never had intercourse with the guy and in fact, did not even kiss him once.   
Presently, Victor broke the seal of the kiss between him and Mac. He opened his eyes to look at Mac and said to him in a voice husky with need, "Let's go to the bedroom."

When Mac saw those big green orbs looking up at him from under a long fringe of chestnut eyelashes, he was caught, hopelessly caught. He nodded his head eagerly and quipped, "Let's go and play nice partner." 

Vic smiled at the joke. Then, pointing his finger at Vic to waggle it in a 'come here' gesture, he turned and started walking down the hall that led to his bedroom. Victor followed closely behind.

* * *

**The Agency  
8:15 PM**

Dobrinsky smiled and shifted his gaze to the two television monitors that held the view the two hidden cameras were capturing. He had front row center seats to a show neither participants even knew they were starring in. The cameras caught basically everything in Mac's master bedroom, they covered the entire span of the room.   
After a minute Dobrinsky reached forward and grabbed an unopened videotape. He tore it open and wrote on the label 'Mac & Vic #1' before popping it into the VCR machine marked 'Camera #5. He sat and watched in amusement the adult-rated scene unfolding before him. After a few minutes he shook his head, laughed and said out loud to himself, "Mansfield and Ramsey, who would've thought."

He then extended a beefy arm and turned off both viewing monitors. He had morals after all. And besides, he had no interest in seeing two men together. The Director, on the other hand, did not have even one ounce of morality in her so she would enjoy seeing the two men together. Especially these two guys. She enjoyed lying to her agents and spying on them even more. The tape will not only bring her viewing pleasure but it also served as one more weapon to use against the two agents whenever she wanted to remind them she was in charge after all. As for Dobrinsky, it was his job to just do as he was told. 

* * *

**Mac's Apartment Building**

The man who was inside the apartment two doors down the hall and to the left of Mac's apartment sat waiting for his cellular phone to ring. He couldn't do a thing until his boss contacted him even though he itched to. Unfortunately, that call was not going to come for another 24 hours since his boss was up North about 100 km away. He couldn't wait to tell his boss that two of the targets were holed up together.  
Though the other operative who had been assigned to this task had missed his intended target, he had no intention of messing this up like his predecessor did. He had been here for hours watching and waiting for his assignment to show up. The Luck of the Irish was with him today. What were the odds of his target and the last intended victim showing up together at the same place? Cleaning up these two in one fell swoop would definitely make him look good in the boss' eyes. And by the way the two of them were acting in the hallway earlier, they probably wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He had plenty of time to act. Luck was definitely on his side today.   
He continued his surveillance of the front door entrance to Mac Ramsay's apartment and settled in for a long evening, biding his time until the phone rang. When it did he would be ready for it. 

End... 

* * *

DEEP UNDERCOVERS: REVISED   
  
NOTE: I wrote this story long, long ago. It was originally posted at the Wild Oats Fiction site. I wrote it under my original name of Demi-gale, but my handle has changed a few times since then.:-) If this first story sounds a lot like the first chapter in my Monday Morning Mansfield saga, that's because this one was the early first draft for that series. I promise part two when it is done will be completely original. Even though this story is posted else where, I have revised and corrected this version and the original as well. I swear both version(s) are wholly my own works... Special thanks to Sickleweed for helping me clean this up...Demi.  
  
FEEDBACK: [email removed]   
---


End file.
